1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a universal serial bus connector.
2. The Related Art
As is known to all, a conventional universal serial bus connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, an insulating cover and a shielding shell surrounding the insulating housing and the insulating cover. The insulating housing defines a receiving space penetrating through a middle of a front surface thereof. Each of the terminals has a fastening portion, a contact portion connecting with one end of the fastening portion and a soldering portion connecting with the other end of the fastening portion. The terminals are disposed to the insulating housing with the contact portions thereof being exposed to the receiving space or being exposed beyond a top surface of the insulating housing and the soldering portions thereof projecting behind the insulating housing. The insulating cover is fastened to a rear end of the insulating housing and a rear end of the insulating cover projects behind the insulating housing. The soldering portions of the terminals penetrate through the insulating cover and are exposed to a top surface of the rear end of the insulating cover. The conventional universal serial bus connector is soldered with a cable which includes a plurality of core wires. The core wires of the cable are soldered with the soldering portions of the terminals.
However, the rear end of the insulating cover of the conventional universal serial bus connector projects behind the insulating housing that increases an exposed volume of the conventional universal serial bus connector. As a result, the conventional universal serial bus connector needs a larger space to be occupied.